Remote delivery systems that remotely provide applications or desktops having enhanced graphics requirements such as those applications and desktops that employ three-dimensional graphics; can experience end-user-experience degradation due to said enhanced graphics requirements. For example, when delivering a desktop or application that uses three-dimensional graphics to an end-user of Citrix's XenApp, XenDesktop or XenServer, the end-user may be provided with an end-user experience of lesser quality. Mitigating this quality degradation caused by the three-dimensional graphics can in some embodiments be accomplished by altering the way in which desktops and applications are remotely provided to end-users.
There currently exists various different methods and systems for remotely providing two-dimensional graphics. For example, such methods and systems typically accomplish the remote presentation of two dimensional graphics by: rendering graphics on one computing machine and transmitting the rendered graphical content to another computing machine; determining when rendered graphics are stored on a remote computing machine, rendering only those graphics not stored on the remote computing machine and transmitting the newly rendered graphics to the remote computing machine. The methods and systems for remotely providing two-dimensional graphics that currently exist, do not take into consideration the enhanced graphics requirements of three-dimensional graphics. Such enhanced graphics requirements can include the increased computing resources needed to both render and transmit three-dimensional graphics, the complexity of rendering a two-dimensional representation of a three-dimensional image, and other such requirements.
What is needed are methods and systems for remotely providing three-dimensional graphics and other such graphics that have enhanced graphics requirements beyond those needed to render two-dimensional graphics. These methods and systems would additionally reduce the quality degradation caused by remotely providing three-dimensional graphics because these methods and systems would provide the additional graphics requirements needed to successfully remote three-dimensional graphics without degrading the quality of the remotely provided application or desktop.